Broken Arrow
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: He didn't mean to do it. He really didn't. His mind tore itself in two and now he has to live with the consequences… Rated T for mild language and some sexual references.


Broken Arrow

**He didn't mean to do it. He really didn't. His mind tore itself in two and now he has to live with the consequences… **

**Kurt never met Puck in Glee Club. Puck didn't go to McKinley and Ryder is the same age as Kurt. **

Chapter One- Angel of Death

Kurt Hummel's routine was very precise. He would literally complete an item on his daily to-do list around the same time every single day, right down to the minute. If he was early arriving at the store to pick up some more moisturiser or milk, he would simply linger in his car until the obnoxious clock on his phone read 10:20.

Before arriving at the store, Kurt would pick up some coffee and some cookies for Finn, as when he got home, Finn craved sugary treats. With Burt's health regime, Finn became reliant on Kurt's daily trips to The Lima Bean for his glucose intake.

Kurt _hated_ change. He despised it. In his opinion, "_Why would somebody alter something as simple as their daily time of waking? It just makes things so much more difficult and unorganised."_ When he began dating Blaine, he discovered that Blaine didn't have a routine. He just went with the flow and if he was late, he would skip some trivial things out that he did before leaving the house. If he was early, he would spend a little longer in the shower or spend a little longer choosing his outfits (this Kurt tolerated as any time spare should be spent on fashion).

Finn always knew when Kurt hadn't quite stuck to his routine as precisely as he liked. He became cranky and frantic. He would clean the house from top to bottom. He usually just did it room by room, but he got nervous whenever he didn't follow his plans.

* * *

The time was 10:18. Kurt was stationed outside the store. He still had an extra two minutes to go until he had to venture inside and pick up supplies for the cupboard (Finn's appetite was larger than Rachel Berry's ego) or something special for himself. Kurt peered at the time. Still 10:18. _Come on. I'm impatient now!_ Kurt thought this as he saw somebody step out of the stop with a piece of paper and some sellotape and stick a note on the door. He squinted and just made it out. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

_Store closed for 20 minutes, personal business. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. –Blake _

Kurt growled, fuming. How was he supposed to stick to his routine now? With a heavy sigh, he tried not to be so anal about it. It was very difficult, but he started his car and began to drive through the backstreets to get home again. Grumbling still as he navigated his car, Kurt turned the corner with a roll of his eyes.

"Stupid automated traffic systems…" Kurt ranted to himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw a sight which just put the cherry on the top of an awful morning.

His coffee and tipped over and the hot (probably mildly warm by now) liquid was oozing out of the container, all over his freshly cleaned car carpet.

"Fuck!" He hissed. Kurt rarely ever swore. It was obvious how bad of a day he was having. Paying attention to the road, he tried to reach for the cup with his free right hand, to no avail. Leaning ever so slightly more, he grasped it and fumbled with the offending object. His eyes reverted to the road where a blurry figure was coming closer and fast.

With no time to slow down, Kurt rushed towards the human shaped figure and smacked into it forcefully. The figure flew over the bonnet and fell to the floor in a heap. The events replayed itself in Kurt's mind as he jolted to a halt.

He'd just hit somebody.

Shaking suddenly, Kurt scrambled out of the car and ran towards the injured person. It was a teenage boy, who looked to be around the age of 15 and he was hurt, badly.

The entire right side of his head was blanketed in dried blood. His leg was sticking out at an awkward angle. Kurt extracted his phone from his pocket and dialled for an ambulance.

"P-Please h-help me. It was an accident, I didn't mean…" Kurt sobbed into the receiver.

"Sir, could you please calm down? Now where are you?"

"Um, Appleton Street, please hurry!" He screamed and hung up the phone.

Rolling the unconscious man onto his back, Kurt dabbed at the wound on his head. Small traces of liquid came off onto his hand, but it was all stuck to his head. Tears flowing freely now, Kurt cursed his stupid routine and wished he'd never been so uptight about scheduling.

* * *

The ambulance arrived in record time. They'd spoken to him about what had happened. Kurt couldn't stress enough that it was an accident and the woman realised just how shaken up he was. Her team were tending to the injured man who they'd identified as Jake. His last name escaping Kurt's hearing but he was sure that he heard a _Puckerman_, but it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. That didn't sound like a last name.

After calling the first number on Jake's speed dial, which happened to be his brother Noah, they carried him away to the hospital. Kurt sorrowfully stayed behind. He couldn't watch the man be treated by doctors without feeling immensely guilty, well more than he already did. Poor family, they must be worried sick. All because of Kurt's stupid routine, this man was suffering.

It took a while for Kurt to even get back into the car. When he finally did, his hands shook before he could even start the engine. Sniffling, he steeled himself before setting off home.

* * *

Once he arrived at his house, he didn't say a word to anybody. Instead he hauled himself off to his room to create a distraction from what had just happened. Plugging his headphones into his iPod and ears respectively, he turned on his whole collection of Lady Gaga music from all three of her studio albums and just wept.

He felt awful for Jake Puckerman. He must've been just simply crossing the street when a stupid idiot driver was more focusing on wrecking the interior of the vehicle than the potential wellbeing of a pedestrian. Kurt released a shudder which had nothing to do with the room temperature. His nerves were gone. This man could _die_, all because of him. Kurt buried his face into a pillow and just screamed. He put all of his worries and regret into the wail. He remained sobbing as he cradled into a cocoon as _**Speechless **_drowned out the world.

_Could we fix you if you broke__?_ Oh how ironic. Could they fix Jake? Would he be okay? These were the thoughts that occupied Kurt's mind throughout the playing of the entire _**The Fame Monster **_album and into _**Born This Way**_ where _**Fashion of His Love **_and _**Hair**_ played into his mind.

_Can I be fixed after this horrid ordeal? The doctors can help unfortunate Jake Puckerman, but what can be said for me? _

Kurt drifted of sleep painfully that night. He dreamed of Jake's brother Noah tying him to a pole and smashing into him with Kurt's own car. Then a flash of him being bound to the train tracks inhabited his mind. One thing was for sure, Kurt Hummel was suffering. And his mind knew it.

* * *

_**Songs Used/Mentioned In This**_** Chapter**  
_Speechless by Lady Gaga from **The Fame Monster****  
**__Hair by Lady Gaga from ____**Born This Way**__**  
**__Fashion Of His Love by Lady Gaga from **Born This Way**_

* * *

**A/N: This would not leave me alone whilst I was sleeping. I dreamed the crash scene, woke up and began to wrote, so there's bound to be lots of errors, but I have no beta at the moment, so whoops! My bad! Haha! So as always, just review please to let me know what you think. Thank you to all my followers and everybody who had reviewed or even just _read_ my stories! You're all amazing and I love you! Did everybody watch _Shooting Star? _Man, it was intense. I cried so hard! :(**


End file.
